1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wire material, an electronic device, and a capacitor.
2. Related Art
From the viewpoint of increasing energy efficiency, in order to reduce energy consumed by power supply circuits and electric circuits used in transport machinery including electric cars, industrial production machinery including magnetic induction heating apparatuses, home electric appliances including IH heaters and inverter air conditioners, and telecommunication equipment, power supply frequencies have been increasing year by year. Furthermore, in electronic devices, in order to store energy with high efficiency, thin-film multilayer capacitors and multilayer electrolytic capacitors have been proposed (for example, refer to patent document 1 below).
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-275476